Episode 7474 (22nd November 2010)
Plot John's horrified as Joy explains she traced his address via the teachers' union. Fiz feels sorry for her when she reveals she has heart trouble and needs to see Colin before she dies. Fiz tells her that Colin had a job in a bookshop. John's appalled. Kevin is in a foul mood and Sally's curious to know the reason why. Chesney and Katy ask Jason how much rent he wants for No.12. Rosie mocks them and Katy bites back. Chesney thinks a bedsit might be more affordable. Ashley frets about selling the business at a decent price. Graeme has an idea. Leanne's awkward when Carla and Peter pop in to The Joinery. Leanne confirms to Carla that she's slept with Nick again. Carla enjoys being in the know. Joy returns and tells John and Fiz that the bookshop told her that Colin was viciously attacked and hasn't been seen since. She has a funny turn and John and Fiz calm her. Fiz feels guilty, realising she sent Ben Fielding after Colin. Back from scattering the ashes in Blackpool, Molly squirms when Tyrone tells her how perfect his life with her is. John's shocked when Joy reveals she's been to Colin's guest house and found he did a moonlight flit. She wants to contact the police but John desperately dissuades her. Molly warns Kevin she can't continue to hide her feelings from Tyrone. Graeme announces he will get a bank loan and buy the butchers shop. Tina's dubious, while Claire's delighted. Ashley's clearly against the idea. Carla apologises to Peter for her attitude earlier and thanks him for supporting her. With Joy gone, Fiz is in a state and decides that Colin must be behind all the mysterious activity. John tries to dismiss the idea but Fiz declares she won't rest until Colin has been tracked down. Cast Regular cast *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan Guest cast *Joy Fishwick - Doreen Mantle Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *The Joinery *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Prima Doner Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: John is terrified of the truth about Colin coming out after Joy collapses, and Fiz tells him she is thinking of talking to the police; and an increasingly emotional Molly gives Kevin cause for concern. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,040,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2010 episodes